This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with fluid flow controls and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for flapper stabilization in coiled tubing back pressure valves.
Valves can be used for fluid flow control in well operations. For example, a back pressure valve can be connected in a coiled tubing string, in order to prevent well pressure from being communicated to surface via the coiled tubing string. Thus, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating fluid flow control valves.